


Something Human?

by imEEC (justapick)



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Something Human, Thought Contagion, post showbiz era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justapick/pseuds/imEEC
Summary: This is the end of Chapter oneStop here if you want the wholesome end





	1. Chapter 1

A young man is capable of getting into immensely stupid situations.  
He could make the decision to dye his hair blue or get overly drunk at a party.  
The beginning of a new century could get him high on conspiracy theories about the millenia-bug, feeling free as if the world was going to end and before you know it he is bleeding out in an allyway. 

Matthew Bellamy tumbled out of the door of a shabby little club somewhere in the debths of London. Loud voices and laughter following him outside, he himself still giggling about the cheerful New-Years eve atmosphere. He pulled a crumbled box of cigarettes out of his pocket, opened it and sighed at the sight of his last cigarette.

"bummer..."

Clumsily he stirred around his other pocket, it was a tad difficult for him due to the amount of alcohol he had already consumed that evening. He managed to find his lighter and phone and lit the cigarette. He looked down at his phone and sqinted at the text on the small green screen.

00.34  
1.1.2000

Matthew smiled to himself. The world didn't seem to have ended because of the switch of digits, even if the media was going absolutely wild about it. If something actually had happened he probably would have heard of it by now.  
He took one last drag of the cigarette, then proceeded to throw it on the ground, little sparks scattering around it and immediately fading. He made his way back to the door, on his way lazily trying to step the small, burning stub out, missed and ignored it.

"if the world's not falling apart today, it won't if I talk to him..."

The door opened and he was greeted back in by steaming hot air and loud music. He was determined to find that one person he has been dying to talk to about something that has been tearing him apart inside. He was aware of the alcohol in his bloodstream and he was letting it lead his decisions. This night he was going to confess, what might be the strongest feeling he has felt in his entire life. Something that has kept him together and completely destroyed simultaneously. Matt looked around himself hecticly. 

"Dominic!!" 

There was no use trying to call for someone's name in a milieu like this. Though seconds after a strong hand found his shoulder. He spun around immediately to see who had touched him. It was a young man, the same age as his own, but with a big smile and dark curly hair. He was surrounded by a flock of overly excited girls, one of which had a tray of multiple small glasses balanced on her hand.

"Matt!! How's it going, lad! You look a tad worried, come have some shots with us!!!"

His speech sounded like his tongue stumbled over itself. A few more drinks and he'd be incapable of speaking all together. 

"Chris!!! Good that I found you, have you seen Dom?"

"Dom?“, his thought process seemed to be taking Chris more effort than it should have. "I think I saw him disappear to the bathrooms not too long ago... But if I were you I wouldn-" 

Matthew ignored the last words his bandmate wanted to convey to him, he had gotten the general destination and so he worked his way through drunken party people to the bathrooms. Light flashing around him and the crowd moving fast to the music made his vision blurry but his mind not any less determined.  
Finally he reached the end of the line to the bathrooms. Matt jostled his way around the line, receiving angry mumbles from drunken people waiting to take a piss. He stumbled and caught himself on the doorframe. People were taking a step back, the small man sure made the impression of getting sick all over the floor.  
And what he saw put a knot in his guts that he wanted to eject from his system almost immediately.  
Dominic was snogging with a lady in a very short, glittery crop top, which couldn't even cover the hand he had pushed under her bra. He had hieved her on top of the counter by the sinks, bringing their crotches together, obviously not caring about in what kind of public situation he was in. 

Now the world was crumbling. No courage left.  
Even in the steady light from the neon tubes in the bathrooms Matt's vision started to blur.  
He started running, before Dominic or anyone else could see his tears and ask questions he was now less than prepared for.  
He held his breath, trying to keep in the knot that had spread from his gut to his throat, waiting there to release and expose all the emotions at once.  
He didn't acknowledge the people angrily yelling after him as he shoved everyone on his path to the outside away.  
Unfortunately he bumped into Chris one last time leaving him startled. 

"Matt?" 

Matthew didn't turn around. He bit his lip so hard it drew blood and didn't dare to breath until the cold air embraced him.  
Now he was gasping. Gasping and choking on his sobs. The alcohol scrambled around his insides, his head, his thoughts and made the experience worse than he was able to handle. Sober for sure he would have known how Dom's behaviour didn't mean anything, nor was directed as a rejection towards him. This was what Matt didn't want to believe at that moment, he couldn't, he turned himself into a mess in which he dug deeper until he saw himself stuck in a black hole.  
In his pocket he rediscovered his cigarette box only to find it empty. 

"OH FUCKING BULLOCKS!!" 

The impact of the small paper box on the pavement didn't make as much of a groundbreaking sound as Matt would have hoped for. He reached for his phone to call for a cab, but the screen only showed two parallel lines one at the top, one on the buttom. The device didn't react to any of the commands Matt was trying to type into it. 

"BLOODY MILLENIA-BUG!!" 

A crash and the sound of parts of plastic scattering over the ground. Matt was breathing heavily looking saddened upon the damage he had done. His rage had managed to smash the NOKIA phone into pieces. 

"Oi mate take it easy" 

The voice of some punk, that was leaning against a wall next to a well graffiti'd ATM machine made Matt jump. 

"Seems like you got some issues to sort out. I could help you with that, for a price of course." 

Matt threw him a glare. He still had not calmed down. 

"I'm not looking for a shag, wanker. Also shouldn't you punk arse not be against the capitalistic exploitation of the suffering of others?" 

The guy let out a delighted snicker. 

"I don't want your money, boy, don't worry. Im just here to help a poor soul in need. So what happened? Found your girl doing in with another guy? Or worse?? " 

Matt kept his focus on the floor, hoping that bastard would just jog off to bother someone else. 

"Aww come on mate help me out here! Found your girl doing it with another girl? Your brother? Your best friend??"

The last statement earned the punk another deadly glare.

"Oooooohohohooo!! Gotcha! Mate I got just the thing for you. Let me help you out. I can send you on the greatest high of the new millenia! Just imagine! You could have such a good time while your ladylove and your bestfriend are probably getting it on right now in one of those dirty bathroom stalls. You know how it is! It all escalates so fast, the longing, the pleasure. Your buddy probably never wants to fuck anyone else after this. It's him and your girl happy forever without yo-"

"WILL YOU SHUT IT!!!?!"

Matt twirled around, ready to kill a man, new tears already building up in his eyes.  
But the strange man was nowhere to be seen, as if he had never been there at all, only a mocking manifestation of Matt's doubt and rage.  
Though he became scarily real once he showed back up right behind Matt, covering his mouth with hands provided with unnaturally long, claw like fingernails.  
Matt's eyes went wide before he could properly grasp what was happening to him.

"Gotcha, mate..."

Matt felt how his head was forcibly tilted to the side before a set of teeth was buried in his neck.

 

There was pain. Such an amount of pain one would expect if their throat is being ripped out.

But then the pain faded into absolute Bliss in an instant. Matt's vision went from blurry to white and he lost consciousness. He didn't know or care how much blood he'd lose or the injuries he'd get from hitting the ground. It didn't matter. Dom didn't matter.

He was just falling away into a white void, feeling the sense of flying and falling at the same time, every emotion good and bad bleeding out of his body.

Is this what it feels like to die?

The whiteness around hin became thicker and began building pressure right at the point between his eyes.

He was left with nothing.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Breath in. 

Suddenly all was back. He could feel the hard ground, his fingers scraping the little dents and stones of the pavement. So detailed, the ground, the sensation of the outside air brushing his skin and in his lungs.  
Matthew started coughing heavily starting to vomit where he had lain seconds ago. He found himself in a small side alley next to some dumpsters. The smell was unbearable.

Slowly, together with his senses, the events of last night came back to him. Immediately his hand shot up to his neck where he suspected a gaping wound but only found smooth skin. Surprisingly he didnt seem to be injured in any way at all.  
But in no way he was convinced none of this was real. He remembered the encounter with the cryptic punk guy and the one with Dominic in the bathroom very clearly.  
Dominic...his rage was gone at least. Still hurt but his emotions were crystal clear now. He could finally think straight. He was in love with Dom that was a fact to him now that he could never escape but for the first time it actually felt good.

He got up on his feet with ease even though he had been knocked out on the floor for the whole night.  
For the first time in a long time he smiled to himself. Whatever that guy did to him, it was good. 

 

 

~~~

 

"Holy shite Matt!!!!!"

Dom and Chris were already greeting him at his front porch.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?? I just saw you rushing out the club and then you were just gone! I collected Dom from the bathroom and we tried to call you but none of the phones were working! Mate do you have any idea what time it is? We thought you might have been kidnapped."

Dom was standing behind Chris who looked like he didn't get a minute of sleep, investigating the ground. He looked very worried as well, but didn't say anything as if he couldn't even bring himself to look Matt in the eye.  
He had probably connected the dots and realised that he was the cause of Matt's outbreak.  
Chris pulled him in for a big relieved hug. 

"Fank wu for wowwing guyfs"

Matt mumbled into Chris' sweater. He glimpsed over Chris' shoulder and finally he met Dom's eyes. They were red and puffy as if he'd been crying a lot. Matt immediately felt bad for him. Now he found himself as the cause of the other ones despair.

"You guys wanna come upstairs for a bit?"

"Thanks Matt but I need to head home and get some sleep. I'm just super glad you're okay, but it's been a stressful night! I'm gonna scold you some more, once I got a clearer head again"

The curly haired man let out a repressed yawn, hugged Matt one more time, nodded at Dom and made his way up the street.

"Hey I'm so sorry okay...."

Something tugged on Matt's Jacket sleeve. Dom had grabbed a part of fabric and clung onto it as if he never wanted to let go. He was still completely silent and his eyes were fixed to the ground. Matt's heart began to race, his blonde friend was starting to make him worried.

"I'm gonna get you a glass of water"

He unlocked the door to his flat and threw the keys onto the next available surface. Dom actually did let go of the sleeve and proceeded to hurry to the living room where he let himself fall onto the couch and sat there hugging his legs.  
Matt went to the kitchen to get two glasses of water, even though strangely he himself did not feel thirsty at all. He watched as the water poured into the glass, the small bubbles making it seem dull. After the second glass was filled he looked at the first. The bubbles had vanished and the water was as clear as it gets. What a strange image Matthew thought to himself.  
"I have been cleared too..."  
He knew it would be logical for him to be nervous around Dominic, but he wasn't. He had become clean about his feelings with himself, no more doubts, no more fear, just love. 

"Dominic" 

The hunched over man on the couch flinched. 

"I am so sorry for leaving you worried, just a lot of incredibly strange things happened last ni-" 

"I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT BE DEAD, MATT!" 

Dom had lifted his gaze, his eyes clearly tearing up again. He must have carried around a knot in his throat too. Matt's heart sunk to the core of the earth at Dominic's word's. He wasn't sure anymore if he did actually die that night and forgot all about his earlier serenity.  
Dom was serious. 

"I I I was mindlessly at the party while you were obviously struggling with something. I feel so bad I haven't noticed anything earlier and I'm worried you're going into a bad phase again. I I feel like I've neglected you I dont ever want you to think that Matthew, please I beg you. Once Chris told me you were gone all the places my mind went to were that I lost you, that you were out on the streets looking for a place to to... "

Dom fell over his own words and struggled to catch his voice again between his violent sobs.  
Matt didn't even find the chance to sit down yet. He found himself frozen looking at his best friend, wide eyed.  
Dom took a deep breath and found the courage to look into Matt's eyes once again. 

"I can't stand to lose you, Matt" 

The statement lingered in the silence of the room. 

"Dom I...."

"I know you're sorry!" 

"I love you" 

Dom immediately went paralysed, in shock of Matt's words. Through all the commotion in Matt's inside this was the only thing left without fear, without doubt. 

Dom slowly untangled his legs and placed his feet onto the ground.  
One, two, three steps towards the younger, blue haired man and he was caressing his face carefully with his hands.  
It happened so fast, Matt couldn't even process once again what was happening to him.  
Dom's lips were placed onto his own and he felt his heart returning from the core of the earth and take over his head.  
The two glasses of water shattered on the floor but neither him or the other could care.  
Kissing Dom was so much softer than Matt had ever imagined, he closed his eyes in bliss and let the tears he had been saving for this moment for so long run. 

They parted again after what felt like an eternity. Blue and grey eyes meet and finally they felt like they are not going to have to part again.  
Dom buried his head in Matt's shoulder and let out a small chuckle. 

"you stupid fucking wanker" 

Matt giggled and wrapped his arms around the other. 

"I'm so so sorry" 

"stop saying that you're sorry" 

"I'm..."

Dom tightened his hug so Matt would shut up. 

"Can I sleep at your's today? I dont think I'd get a second of sleep if I didn't know you were right beside me" 

"of course..." 

They exchanged one more warm and relieved kiss. Before they headed to bed together to fall asleep hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Chapter one  
> Stop here if you want the wholesome end


	2. Chapter 2

The following day felt like heaven for both Matt and Dom. The tension between them had finally been released and Matt's thoughts were as clear as they've ever been.  
In the morning Dom woke up from the morning sun heating up the back of his head and almost teared up at the sight of the peacefully sleeping Matt beside him.  
He reached for the smaller man's face and gently caressed his cheekbones. He felt stupid for not confessing earlier and leaving Matt falling in his own feelings. If only he'd realised earlier.  
Matt grumbled to himself, he seemed to be waking up from a dream.

"...hrm...thank you..."

"Thank you for what?"

Dominic chuckled at the incoherent mumbling.

" for taking it off of me..."

"Huh? Taking what off you you...?"

Matt slightly opened his eyes, squinting at the light that hit him and that reflected the blue of his irises. Once he saw the blonde's concerned face laying beside him in his bed, his thin lips formed a tired smile.

"oh hi there Dominic!"

He was back in reality. A reality he was dreaming about for such a long time. He wrapped his arms around the other man and buried his face into Dom's chest, to escape the brutal light of the rising sun and to feel the comfort of the person he loved.  
Dom started twirling around strains of Matt's blue hair.

"Am I dreaming? Is this a test? Am I going to wake up in a glass container while aliens are screening my brain?"

Dom felt the hot air from Matt's chuckle hit his chest.

"If this is just your dream, I hope you never wake up"

He could barely understand anything Matt said, the way he was clinging to him.

"That sounded super gay!"

Matt kicked him in the leg and he let out a painfilled laugh.

"...you smell good."

"you don't. You smell like you've been in a dumpster to be honest."

Matt shot up from his comfortable position. In fact he had been right next to a dumpster and hasn't cleaned himself since.

"don't worry, just go take a shower I'll fix something for breakfast"

Matt gave him a thankful smile and disappeared into the bathroom.  
He looked in the mirror and inspected every part of his body. There weren't any wounds, nor scratches, not even a small bruise. His skin was immaculate. Maybe it had all been a hallucinations induced by the alcohol and stress.  
Once in the shower he watched the, from his hairdye blue, water run down his body and into the drain.  
He didn't recall feeling this free ever in his life. The effect of whatever happened to him that night hadn't worn off and the commotion of last days events had settled and resulted into a blissful sensation of fulfillment.  
Him and Dominic had kissed.  
Matt's cheeks flushed red at the realisation.  
He still couldn't believe it.  
He turned off the faucet and proceeded to get dressed.  
In the kitchen he was greeted by the smell of food being heated up. Dom stood at the stove, preparing something that looked like a failing try at an omelette.  
Matt attacked him from behind, slinging his arms around his chest and leaving a gentle kiss on his neck.

"Looks...edible?"

He got a good look over Dom's shoulder at whatever he was preparing.

"Easy."

Dom was joking around, he knew himself he wasn't a good chef. Matt noticed a bandage over his left hand.

"huh what happened here?"

He took the hand in his own to investigate.

"Oh remember how you dropped the glasses yesterday? I went to pick up the shards and accidentally cut myself on one. It's fine it isn't a deep cut, just bled like shite"

There was a faint hint of red peaking out from under the bandages. Matt inched closer and took a deep breath. His senses seemed to have become unnaturally sharp, because he could smell the blood. It smelled like Dom and filled his heart with joy, like smelling something you remember from your childhood.

"Mate, you...ehm good?"

Matt cut lose from the fixation of Dom's hand and realised he might have been behaving a tad weird. He immediately let go of the hand.

"Ah! Yes, just a bit worried.... sorry"

Dom sighed and turned back to the stove to continue destroying the breakfast.

"I thought I told you to stop apologising"

Matt stared at the ground biting his lip to hide the smile. He perfectly knew the words were just lingering on his tongue.  
He tried to change the subject

"Have you heard anything from Chris yet?"

"I've tried ringing him, but my phone's not responding and your landline seems to be dead as well. I guess the media was right about that whole millenia-bug thing."

"weird..."

Matt left the kitchen to sit down at the table in the living room. The morning sun reflected on small particles of dust hovering calmly at the exact spot Matthew finally confessed his love and earned the most impactful kiss of his life.  
He smiled to himself.

Soon Dominic came into the room as well, in each hand a plate of the questionable food he just made. He placed one of the plates infront of Matt and threw a set of forks carelessly into the middle of the table.  
Matt looked down at the weird scrambles before him. He could make out the beans, which just came straight out of the can and were so easy to prepare not even Dom could fuck it up, but the rest was just some unidentifiable mush.  
Either way Dom dug right in, visibly proud of himself. 

"So the plan for today is, that we're gonna check on Chris and see what he's up to, and then somehow reach Tom so we can talk about details of the first gig of the Tour. I'm not even sure what's going to happen with the tour with this whole electronics thing."

Matt just listened to him ramble on about plans and stared at his plate. He still didn't feel any sensation of thirst or hunger, which at this point started to worry him. So he poked around his food with no urge to eat any of it. 

"...sounds like plan?"

He was ripped out of his thoughts and instinctively nodded even though he hadn't been listening. 

"Alright let's go!" 

Matt jumped off his chair to get to his room to put on some socks and get his shoes. He was eager to leave before Dom could notice he wasn't eating. Half way through the door he heard Dom yell after him. 

"Oi Matt!" 

He turned in the doorframe. Dom had put on his warmest smile. 

"I love you too" 

Matt's heart jumped and he threw back a loving smile before he disappeared into his room. 

~~~~~~

The next three days they mostly spent getting used to live on limited power and without communication devices. Matt had rummaged around in old boxes his father had given him and found an old telegraph sounder.

"does it still work?"

Dom inspected the dusty device sceptically.

"no, its not in the best condition anymore, but check this out"

Matt proceeded to produce clicking sounds on the small device.

"-.. -..."

He looked expectingly at Dom with a shit eating grin that exposed his messy teeth.

"You're a fucking idiot and you know it"

Dom was struggling to keep a straight face, even if he was ashamed to admit it.

They had decided to make their relationship official and talked to Chris and Tom about it. The two took it surprisingly well, even if Tom pulled a disgusted face at the thought of two of his best friends shagging. Chris just shrugged it off. The band had already gone through so much together, this wouldn't make a difference as long as there's no lovers drama, he said.  
But Dom and Matt could see that he was secretly very happy for them. 

Matt still didn't touch any beverage or food. Whenever he ate something it felt like it would get stuck in his throat. He excused himself to the bathroom on many occasions to empty his stomage, hoping Dom wouldn't notice any of his strange behaviour.  
He felt like Dominic was worrying way too much about him. They had so many bad experiences with Matt's mental health and him being extremely underweight and he didn't want to add to that.  
Matt felt good, he never felt more safe and stable than after the incident and especially next to Dominic. 

 

"Let's go stargazing!" 

Dom suggested and pulled Matt out of his thoughfulness. Immediately his blue eyes lit up. He loved looking at the night sky, wondering who else was up there, staring back at him. 

Matt was sat on the luggage carrier of Dom's bicycle, his arms hugging his boyfriends hips tightly so he didn't fall off. It was a bumpy ride as they made their way out of the city and in the direction of an abandoned farm they had discovered a few months ago which had become the band's place to hang and get high.  
Once they arrived they abandoned the bike and climbed on top of the roof of the brittle barn.  
Dom layed down and opened his arms for Matt to rest his head on his shoulder. 

"since they turn off the power at night, do you think we'll be seeing more stars than usual?" 

"Of course! No more light pollution. And today's the first night of the new moon, so it will be even darker." 

Matt knew his way around stargazing and had of course searched out the perfect date. Even if the cold of the night was brutal without any radiator, the sky was clear and he was never cold with Dom around.  
They watched as the sun slowly lost power over the darkness, Matt snuggling against Dom's Hoodie and Dom leaning on the younger one's head.  
Very soon it was completely dark.  
Matt's eyes lost themselves into the sight above him. He felt himself being pulled up into the night sky, fading away and becoming one with the milky way. 

"I feel like flying, Dom" 

Dom placed a caring kiss onto his head.  
The faint outline of the moon crept around the galaxy filled sky.  
Matt stared at it and it was staring back at him.  
He felt a slight tingle in his fingertips and a cold shudder go through his body. Dom pulled him closer to shield him from the freezing January wind. Matthew took another deep breath and took in the scent of the one he'll always love. The breath escaping him was shaking.  
With the next one he raised his head up to the blondes neck, where he found an area of skin exposed. He placed a wet open mouthed kiss there, to which Dom responded with a satisfied sigh. Matt continued letting his tongue play around that area and sucked on the part of skin, leaving a hickey, earning him a hiss from Dom.  
This wasn't the only mark he was planning on leaving tonight, everyone should know that this man was taken.  
The blonde let his head fall backwards and enjoyed the attention he got from his boyfriend, who was still nibbling around his neck. Matt had started to move his right hand against Dominic's pants who seemed to be becoming tighter by the second. The older one had no choice but to jerk up into the other's hand, seeking for the pleasure of his touch. 

"H-Hmm Matt..." 

A hand found itself on the back of the blue haired one's head, pushing him closer. Matt obeyed and lifted himself up to climb on top of the other. He sat there, the light of the stars behind him, looking down at his lover with a melancholy in his eyes he had been carrying around for so long.  
Dom could have sworn they had a faint glow to them.

"Dominic Howard... I'm a fool for you"

"I know"

He smirked. Matt lowered himself, seeking for Dom's lips again. His heart racing, feeling like it was about to implode.  
He wanted to never make Dom fear losing him again.

~~~~~~

A few more days went by and Matthew could feel the tingle in his fingers he felt since the night at the barn increase and send shivers down his spine. He hasn't eaten anything for 12 days by now and still didn't feel a sense of hunger.  
His time with Dom was enough to satisfy his needs and he found himself clinging onto him more and more.  
Whenever he felt the shaking of the strange phenomenon his body was going through he found comfort with his boyfriend.  
His thoughts were still clear but every now and then he started to feel a little uneasy or puzzled with his emotions.  
He would have been worried, if these phases didn't pass as fast as they came, so he made a habit of ignoring them.

Day 13  
Day 14

The tingling had manifested right at his neck and the shivers came more frequently.

Day 15  
Day 16

Dom was afraid to leave Matt's side. He feared he was falling into a deep depression again. At night he could barely sleep at the sight of Matt tossing and turning to his nightmares.  
The days Matt spent mostly at the piano composing for the new album. His compositions went darker and more dissonant by the day.

Day 17  
Day 18

"Dom...?"

The blonde was sat hunched over at the wooden table in the living room staring into his tea with empty eyes. His state set back to the time he thought had lost Matt for good.  
The smaller man did not look any better. His hair a mess, the dye had faded and his face was sunken in.

"Dom... I've written you a song..."

Dom raised his head he had buried in his hands. Some of the light flickered back into his eyes as he hoped Matt might have had a moment of improvement.  
He sealed the other's weakened body into his arms.  
Matt took a deep breath, pulling Dom closer, almost sinking his fingers into his back.  
He still didn't feel hunger, but the smell of the man before him sent him into a state of longing. He wanted, he needed more of Dominic.  
His mind had descended into a tornado. He couldn't make out happiness nor sadness, the only thing keeping him together was there right in front of him holding him in his arms.  
Matt pulled Dom along the way to the piano and sat down, his fingers hovering over the keys, slightly shaking.  
He smiled to himself as he started playing the first few notes while Dom looked at him in anticipation.  
The song started calmly, notes ascending in chromatical order.  
Suddenly Matt punched in a violent dissonance and started losing himself in wild arpeggios.

"H8 is the one for me.... it gives me all I need, helps me coexist...with the chill"

His voice seemed full of pain and despair and sent shivers down Doms spine.

"You make me sick...because I adore you so... I love all the dirty tricks and twisted games you play on me"

Matt held the last syllable on a long heartbreaking note. He had completely lost himself in the song in which had poured all of the commotion in his head, the unnerving feeling filling up his body more and more, growing by the hour now and his obsession with his love. His mind had fallen into a storm.

"you make us wanna die... I'd cut your name in my heart... We'll destro-"

Matts left hand still rested on the on the last chord while his right one was held back from playing another key. He felt the burning sensation of tears hitting his skin.  
Dom had rushed over him to stop the song. He was crying.

"Matt stop...please"

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend once again, restraining his sobs on his thin shoulder.

"Matt I love you so much...please dont do this to me"

"I'm sorry..."

He smelled so sweet.

Day 19

Matt sat awake in bed, his gaze hovering over his sleeping lover. Sleep was out of option, his mind had transcended into a cosmic storm, making him unable to function like a human anymore.  
The power was cut for the night and the only light eluminating the room was the moon at the summit of completion.  
It's shine crept around Matt trying to lure him into complete madness, sending cold shivers through his body.

Day 20

The sun burned in his eyes like something he would have imagined as the fires of hell. Not that he didn't believe he deserved hell. He saw the state he put Dominic in.

"Hey, Dom?"

The other one was silently working at the stove again, preparing a dinner Matt wouldn't be able to enjoy.

"do you still love me..."

He immediately turned around and looked at him in shock. 

"Matthew of course I still love you!" 

"I'm putting you through so much..."

Dom hurried to the younger one, took his hands and held them tight. 

"Matt, I'm just worried sick about you. You barely eat anything, you have trouble sleeping and you're constantly drifting away. I want to be there for you. I want to help you... And if you need someone else to talk to we can figure something out. Together."

Matt's eyes teared up at the love he didn't believe he deserved. Dominic was there for him, he had always been there for him.  
He pulled him in for a hug to hide his tears.  
He felt a hint of warmth again, maybe there was hope for him to find the clearness of his thoughts again. The food smelled delicious.  
Matt opened his eyes again, the tears distorting his vision, making his hand he had rested on Dom's back seem grotesk and inhuman.  
He flinched and pushed Dom away from him.  
The taller man stumbled and fell backwards, hitting his head on the stove. 

"Matt what the hell??!" 

He felt around the back of his head and revealed a small amount of blood on the tips of his fingers.  
Matt stood there, wide-eyed as his pulse rushed up his throat, taking control of his head.  
The perception of his surroundings changed and the colours morphed into abstract nature.  
The man before him distinct in burning red heat.  
Matt felt like he was starving. 

"What's going on with you??" 

"I don't... I do-... I don't know" 

He stammered in fear of himself and what he was willing to do.  
For a second he was able to rip himself from his thoughts and started running and didn't even bother to close the door behind him.  
He ran as fast as he could, as far away from the city and as far away from Dom as he possibly could.  
He didn't set his mind to any destination, but after a while he found himself at the old barn.  
The sun already being swallowed by the darkness.  
His breathing constantly interrupted by gagging and violent coughs.  
The pounding in his head becoming louder and louder.  
Matthew tried to scream against it, begging it to get out of his head but he was already losing control. 

"Matt!!!" 

Dom had found his way to their hiding spot, where he had expected his boyfriend to run off to. He threw his bike into the grass. Exhausted and gasping for air he arrived at the man bent over on his knees, digging his fingers into the dirt. 

"Get away from me!!!" 

"I won't leave you, Matt!" 

In a desperate cry Matt swirled around and jumped at the blonde, throwing him onto the ground, now holding him down with his full weight. Dom could see his face, his teeth had become sharper, almost like fangs and his eyes were definitely glowing. They still held the same melancholy he knew from the Matt he loved and he saw the stream of tears running down his face. 

"W-What is this? What is happening to you? Please... You're scaring me!" 

Matt could feel the heavy breathing of the body under him. He placed one of his palms on his boyfriends chest. He wished for something to hold him back, for him to claim back control, but nothing was there to help him. 

"Dom... I'm so sorry." 

His prey's heartbeat started racing faster than before. 

"Why are you sor— AAARGH!!" 

He dug his sharp nails into the young mans chest, who was screaming in pain. He broke away the rips keeping his way from the heart he once cherished.  
The light had already left Dominic's eyes, only his tears reflected the shine of the moon as Matt sunk his teeth into the warm flesh under his ripcage. 

Matthew bathed in a sense of absolute Bliss.  
The hunger and thirst that had been building up inside of him being quenched by the taste of the love of his life.  
The storm was ready to clear  
To leave him at the sight of the price he had paid.


End file.
